A Tale of Two
by SquallStorm
Summary: Two years after I disappeared from the world of Spira, I returned. The first person I met was her, the one I loved. This was the start of our lives together. This is our story.
1. Sphere One: Reunion

A/N: Hey everybody, its Dragoon Tidus coming at you once again! This is a new story I decided to write. Its basically an improved version of Our Story. I know a lot of you were waiting for me to update that one, but this will be even better, I promise. So, without further to do, I present you with the first chapter of A Tale of Two!

**A Tale of Two**

Sphere One: Reunion

I awoke underwater. I could feel my lungs burning. I opened my eyes, only to see a school of tropical fish swimming by. Instinctively, I kicked my feet towards the surface. As my head broke that silver lining, wondrous salty air filled my nostrils. I could tell instantly where I was. I was home. Besaid Island. I stated to swim towards the shore line. With my natural speed in the water, I covered the distance quite easily. Soon I was standing in the shallow waters of the island.

I cast my eyes around. Not much had changed since I had disappeared with the fayth. Then again, who knows how long I had been gone. It could have been a day, a year, or even a century. Just then a whirring sound was heard behind me. I cast my eyes behind me and I was nearly slammed in the face by an airship. I fell to my knees to dodge, and once it landed, I saw someone jump from the hold. There was no mistaking who it was. She ran to me, arms outstretched. Within seconds, her heterochromatic eyes were in my range of vision. My arms opened unconsciously and she threw herself against me.

"Are you real?"

I nodded and my arms closed around her instinctively. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. Her mascara was running. With my right hand, I brushed her tears away.

"I think so."

She rested her head on my chest. It was almost too much for me. Back with her, it was a dream come true. I tilted her head back and so I could look into her eyes. I smiled and I chuckled.

"Do I pass?"

She nodded.

"Of course. Welcome home."

In my mind, I thought one thing. _This was my home. Home was wherever I was with Yuna._ My thoughts broke and I took her hand and I drew her close, my arms around her back. She slowly returned the embrace, and we shared a gentle, passionate kiss. A voice rang out that shattered the moment.

"Hey, get a room you two!"

I turned to look back at the shoreline. A lot of people were standing there, but front and center was Wakka and Lulu.

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?"

He laughed heartily and then he waved. I took Yuna's hand and we started running for the shore. After a few steps, she started to run faster and she was pulling me.

"You know, you've changed."

She giggled and I laughed.

"Well, you've missed a few things."

I closed my eyes as we reached the shore.

"I want to hear everything."

We stopped once we reached the lagoon. I had fond memories of this place. I stopped to gaze at the water, crouched down by the water. Then I was hurtling face first into the water. Once I had hit the water I saw Yuna up on the cliff, laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

A few seconds later she had dove into the water as well. When she surfaced, she paddled her way towards me, until our faces were a few inches apart. She looked into my eyes and I smiled.

"I missed you Tidus."

She said to me. It was the first time she had said my name since I had returned. How long had I been gone for? I closed my blue eyes and I nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long. How long have I been gone?"

Yuna laid her head on my shoulder and she kissed my cheek before she answered.

"Two years. A lot has happened Tidus. We need to have a long talk."

I nodded and I listened to everything she told me: about the Youth League and New Yevon, about sphere hunting, Vegnagun and even Paine. It was a lot to take in all at once. Then she told me she had been practicing Blitzball. This made me grin from ear to ear.

"You Blitz now Yuna?"

I said excitedly. I was known as the Blitz Ace two years ago. I led the Besaid Aurochs to their first victory in ten years. If she had been practicing, I wanted to see how much she had improved.

"Why don't we do some moves in here? There's enough room Tidus."

She said and I nodded hurriedly. She pushed a rock into the wall and a Blitzball dropped into her hands. I laughed.

"I'm guessing this is your training ground then?"

I asked of her and she nodded.

"I'm not very good, so don't laugh ok?"

I smiled and I watched as she dove under the water and she kicked the ball into the air. It looked like the setup for the Sphere Shot, one of my signature moves. I grinned as she shot out of the water, flipped upside down and then she delivered a kick to the ball, sending it careening into the rocky walls that surrounded the lagoon. It hurtled straight towards me. As it came within reach, I kicked it against the wall. When it rebounded, I kicked it again and then I leapt into the air, spinning in circles. When it came back to me, I kicked it one more time. It careened into the walls on the opposite side of the lagoon. Yuna clapped happily.

"I love watching you do that. Will you teach me one day? After I learn the Sphere Shot?"

I hugged her and I laughed.

"You already have it down perfect. You may be a natural Blitzer Yuna."

Yuna smiled at me, her eyes glistening in the sunlight. Her eyes were the most beautiful part of her body: one blue, one green due to her al Bhed mother. Yuna looked into my eyes and she pressed her soft pink lips to mine. I closed my eyes and I took her hand and I laced our fingers together, our palms touching. She broke our kiss, and I smiled at her. She spoke three words to me, ones I had heard before, but I didn't respond to them at that time.

"I love you."

She looked into my eyes, and I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Two years ago, I couldn't say that to you Yuna, because I didn't want to cause you more pain. But I love you too. I always have, I always will."

Yuna let a tear run down her cheek, which I instinctively brushed away. She slung her arms around my neck and she rested on me.

"I'm so happy."

I nodded and I held her close to me. I heard soft footsteps from above. I cast my head skyward to see who was watching us. A flash of blonde made me laugh. I lifted Yuna's head and she laughed too.

"Come on out Rikku!"

Yuna said. The young girl stepped out and she laughed.

"Hey. How did you know it was me?"

Yuna rolled her eyes playfully at her cousin.

"Oh come on. We all know you like to watch us."

Rikku shook her head, causing her golden braids to fall around her head. I took a good look at her and I smiled. Rikku had really grown up since I last saw her. Rikku sat down on the rock wall and she giggled.

"Anyway, I was just here to tell you that there's going to be a party tonight. To celebrate your reunion. It starts at nightfall, so don't be late you lovebirds."

Yuna blushed and I laughed.

"We get it Rikku. We'll be there."

Rikku laughed and she stood up and she dashed back into the jungle, out of sight. I turned my gaze back to Yuna and I looked into her eyes. Her gaze locked on mine and we laughed loudly. She smiled at me once the laughter had subsided.

"Want to go see the waterfall?"

I nodded happily. We swam and we reached the waterfall after a few minutes. I felt a strong and familiar presence coming from the cascading water. Yuna smiled and she motioned for me to follow her behind the falls. I stepped behind the torrent and I saw my most precious possessions, my swords, the Brotherhood and the Caladblog. Yuna smiled at me and she took them off the wall and she handed them to me.

"I kept them in good condition for you. I knew you would want them back. I used them both to defeat Vegnagun. Here."

I took my swords back into my hands and I smiled at Yuna. Now I had everything that was important to me. I sheathed both blades on my back and I took her hand.

"Let's go back to the village. The sun is setting."

Yuna smiled and we exited the waterfall cavern. Once we had reached the end of the lagoon, we walked the short distance back to the village. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, and the moon was coming up from the east. A fire was roaring in the middle of the village. The scents of roasting meat filled my nostrils. Yuna and I sat down by the fire.

Today was truly just the start of the rest of our lives together.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Sphere Two : Time to Party

A/N: I honestly didn't expect this story to get the support it already has. And now my fellow writers and readers, onward, with chapter two of A Tale of Two!

Sphere Two: Time to Party

The sun had set soon after we entered the village square. A fire was roaring in the pit that served to mark the center of the village. Wakka, Lulu and their child Vidina were already sitting with the Aurochs. Meat was being roasted on sticks over the crackling flames. The scent wafted into my nostrils, causing my mouth to water. I took a seat next to Wakka and he passed me a skewer. I passed this one to Yuna and her rosy lips curled into a warm smile. Wakka then handed me another skewer. With it, I stabbed a piece of the beef roasting in the fire. We talked about various things, but no one hinted on where I had been for two years. Wakka brought about a subject I had yet to think about.

"So brudda. Where are you gonna sleep?"

I had my mouth full of roast beef and potatoes. I hadn't planned on discussing this. I swallowed my food and wiped my mouth before I answered.

"I figured I could make a little house on the beach. I know how to put up small huts like these."

Wakka laughed and he ripped a piece of the skewer off.

"Why don't you just stay with Yuna then, ya? She's got enough room for two."

I felt my face flush red with color, but Yuna placed her hand on my shoulder and she whispered.

"I really don't mind Tidus. I'd want you to be with me."

Her reassuring smile and that glint of love in her eyes was all I really needed to be convinced. I set my skewer down and I placed my hand on her cheek. She leaned inwards and I felt my lips meet hers. A cheer arose from those gathered. Wakka made a mock retching sound and when we broke our kiss, I laughed at Wakka.

"You act like you never kissed anyone Wakka. What about you and Lulu?"

Wakka aimed a playful punch at my shoulder and I laughed loudly. We turned our attention back to the fire, but Yuna's left hand held my right as we ate. Yuna then spoke loudly for the first time that night. Rikku and Paine had joined us, as had Brother and the rest of the Gullwings.

"This is a happy night for us all. We don't we all dance?"

Yuna pulled me to my feet and she slung her right arm around my left shoulder. I placed my right hand on her left hip and we smiled at each other. Wakka and Lulu had followed suit and we all started to dance around the fire. Yuna and I twirled each other in circles in time to the music of the musicians from the Macalania Woods. It was bliss, being this close to her. I was so lost in thought I barely heard her whisper.

"I love you Tidus."

I smiled and I kissed her lips softly. She knew I loved her, but sometimes it just needs to be said. After I pulled my lips back, I whispered back to her.

"I love you too Yuna. I always will."

She reached up to cup my cheek with her hand and I felt warmth spread through me that I had never felt. It just felt so… right being like this with her. Once the music had ended, Rikku came to us and the three of us sat down and talked. Rikku had a lot of questions for me, ones I had been avoiding. But I could avoid them no longer.

"So where were you for two years? Did you go back home? Or were you at the Farplane?"

I tilted my head back and I looked up at the full moon before I answered.

"I was at the Farplane. Yuna knows. She was trapped there for a short time, and I used all the power I could muster to let her out. Next thing I knew, I was underwater at Besaid. Death is… strange. There's really nothing to do. You just float there."

I said and I noticed tears in Yuna's eyes. She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief and she scooted closer to me. She spoke in a soft voice and I nuzzled her softly to comfort her.

"I knew that was you. I whistled and I heard you reply. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here Tidus, so thank you."

She kissed my cheek and I stroked her hair as Rikku watched us. She was her usual bubbly self. I still remember her last words to me. _We'll see you again._ Rikku had refused to say goodbye. I moved to hug her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"We knew you'd be back before long Tidus. Even if we did have to save Spira again, you're back and that's all that matters. You and Yunie can be happy together now."

Rikku had whispered these words to me. She let me go, smiled and she stood up and walked away. Yuna and I were left alone in the square. The fire had dwindled and I looked at Yuna.

"What shall we do now?"

I whispered to her and she kissed my cheek.

"Why don't we go down to the beach and swim?"

I nodded.

"Sounds good."

I said and we walked down the sandy trail hand in hand. We reached the beach roughly ten minutes later and we didn't bother undressing. We just dove straight in. Yuna had really improved as a swimmer since I had last seen her. She was able to dive deeper and hold her breath longer. I was floating on my back as she came up under me and she brought her arms around me, dragging me under. I turned in her arms and we embraced each other. The moon was directly overhead now, indicating midnight.

"We should go back."

She whispered and I nodded. We made our way back to the shore and we walked hand in hand back to the village. Along the way, we ran into several fiends that we had never seen on Besaid before.

"What was a Bolt Drake doing on Besaid?"

I asked, looking at Yuna.

"I don't know. There were new fiends before, but never ones like that."

I took all this in, but before I could process it all, the village came into view. Yuna led me to our new home. It was a hut as large as Wakka and Lulu's but there was more inside. I hung my swords on a rack on the wall and I sat on the bed. Yuna laid down on the bed and she pulled me down with her.

"Good night Tidus."

She said as she kissed my cheek. I kissed her rosy lips and I whispered to her.

"Good night Yuna."

I said and I laid my head down on the pillow and I was asleep as soon as my head hit that pillow.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Sphere Three: Sphere Theater

A/N: Thanks to all the people who have read this story so far. It's a pleasure to write for you all. Please, keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Sphere Three: Sphere Theater

I awoke the next day as the sun was rising. Yuna was still asleep next to me

I rose out of the bed and I crossed the room to the sink. I turned on the hot water and I washed my face quickly, the hot water wiping the fatigue from my body. Hearing movement, I turned around. Yuna was stirring. She opened her eyes and she smiled at me.

"Good morning my love."

She said and I couldn't help but grin. She was a beautiful woman. But it was those eyes that drew me to her. She sat up and I crossed the room to sit next to her. She looked into my eyes and I smiled.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

I asked her and she giggled.

"I slept fine. So what are we going to do today?"

She asked of me. I thought on it. I really wanted to go to Luca and see the city again.

"Why don't we go into Luca and just look around? Do you still have all the gil we made on our journey?"

Yuna's eyes lit up more than usual and she nodded happily.

:"I'd love to go to Luca with you. Why don't we see a sphere while we're there?"

I smiled. It would be wonderful to sit in a dark theater with her and watch a movie. I took her hand and she stood up with me. We made our way down to the pier, where the SS Winno was docked. I noticed that it looked different.

"No paddle wheels?"

Yuna laughed and she dragged me onboard. We went to the front of the ship and we looked over the railing, just like we had done two years ago, on our journey.

"We have steam power now. The chocobos aren't needed anymore."

I grinned. In Zanarkand, we had steam powered ships as well. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, but to see them in Spira made me smile. The ship lurched and we were off. The ship's speed had increased as well. Within twenty minutes we had hit Kilika Port. When we were moving again, Yuna turned to me and she slid her arms around my waist.

"Are you going to join the Aurochs again this season? Wakka wanted me to ask you."

She said and she looked up at me expectantly. Truthfully, I missed Blitzball more than anything except for Yuna. How could I _not_ play for the Aurochs? I smiled looking into her eyes and I kissed her forehead.

"Course I am. What about you? Are you going to join the team? You're really good."

Yuna blushed and she smiled up at me.

"I've thought about it. I'm nowhere near as good as you and Wakka, but I'll play my best!"

She said and she clapped her hands together. I turned my head and I saw Luca Stadium coming into view. This new engine was very powerful. The Winno pulled up alongside Dock One and we disembarked. Yuna led me by the hand to the main square and we looked around.

"Oh! I have an idea. Why don't we go and have lunch in the café?"

She suggested and I nodded. I was pretty hungry. We sat down in the café and we sat next to each other, hand in hand. Then it happened: What I had been dreading. People were swarming to us. At the forefront was Shelinda, who I recognized.

"Lady Yuna! Sir Tidus? Together?"

I groaned audibly. I knew it would have happened at some point in time. I just had hoped that it could have waited. I looked at Shelinda with a forced smile.

"Good to see you again. Been keeping busy?"

Yuna was looking out the window. She obviously didn't like the attention either it seemed. She then turned to Shelinda and she spoke in a soft yet forceful voice.

"We're on a date. Can you wait until later for an interview?"

Shelinda gasped and she nodded fervently.

"Gladly Lady Yuna! We'll be looking forward to it!"

She left without another word. Yuna sighed heavily and I put an arm around her.

"Is it always like this now? You saved the world twice now. I guess this is to be expected. And I was a guardian, so I guess we just have to get used to it."

Yuna looked at me and she nodded sadly. I could tell she just wanted to live a quiet life in Besaid. She remained silent for a few minutes. When she did speak, she ordered two plates of roast beef and then she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want our lives to become publicized to the entirety of Spira. I don't want our every step being documented. I don't want to raise a family under this kind of scrutiny."

I could hear the ferocity in her voice. I nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. We don't _have_ to give them that interview. Let's just go into the theater and watch our movie and then go home."

She looked up at me and she nodded with a smile set on her rosy lips. I kissed her softly and she hugged her. The food came and we ate in silence. When the meal was finished, we paid and made our way to the theater. When we entered, I noticed the interior had changed considerably. There were more theaters now. I grinned.

"It's a lot bigger than the last time I was here. So what did you want to see?"

I asked, pointing to the show times. She scanned the list and her eyes fell on the movie I had wanted to see. She looked up at me and she clapped her hands together.

"You already know don't you? I want to see the Zanarkand documentary."

I laughed. I already knew what she was going to see. We paid for our tickets and we entered the theater. It was completely empty save for the two of us. We took the seats off to the side and we watched as the movie started to play. It was just like looking at home. Yuna gripped my hand tightly and we watched as a familiar voice started to speak.

"Machaen?"

I said out loud and Yuna nodded.

"This is his movie, his findings on your Zanarkand. Dream Zanarkand."

My eyes went wide.

"How could he have found my Zanarkand? It was a dream."

Yuna grinned and she kissed my cheek.

"I don't understand it myself, but this is your home. Isn't it? You told me you lived out on a houseboat, remember?"

I smiled. Sure enough, there was my house, floating on the sea. We watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over, we had a lot to talk about. Yuna wanted to know everything about my Zanarkand, so I told her. We walked out into the lobby and we made our way into the shopping district once more. Shelinda was waiting there. I sighed.

"Let's just get this over with…"

I whispered to her. She nodded gently and we sat with Shelinda and her camera crew. Little did I know at the time, but this interview really was the start of everything that happened from here onwards.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Sphere Four: Interview

A/N: Sorry about the delay in between chapters my readers. I've been busy. I'll try and update more often for you all. I will be writing more as time goes by, so please stay tuned.

Sphere Four: Interview

I sat with Yuna in that little booth for quite some time. We had decided to go through with the interview. I had always liked Shelinda. She had helped us a lot in our battle with Sin two years prior. Yuna and I ate our food in peace. We had ordered a barbeque beef sandwich before Shelinda had interrupted us. We ate in silence. I wasn't too thrilled about having a bunch of cameras shoved in my face. But we had to do this at some point or it would just get worse. Yuna eventually wiped her rosy lips and she looked up at me.

"Ready?"

She asked and I nodded. I laid the gil for the food on the table and I took her hand in mine as we walked out of the café. Shelinda was waiting for us on the bench in Luca Square. There was only one cameraman in sight. Shelinda waved us over to her. Before I sat I looked at the crystal statue and I smiled. That statue had always kept my attention. I turned and I sat next to Yuna on the bench. Shelinda was waiting patiently for us. She held up a microphone to my lips and she spoke.

"We are here live in Luca with Lady Yuna and her former Guardian Tidus. I'm sure the entirety of Spira is dying to hear how they found their way back together after nearly two years. Lady Yuna, you set out on a journey to find him, but what did you really find?"

Yuna looked over at me and she spoke in her calm voice.

"Rikku had shown me a sphere of a man who looked exactly like Tidus. I set out on a journey for closure. I wanted to know if it really was my lost love. It turned out to be a sphere from Zanarkand, dating back a thousand years. His name was Shuyin. He was an unsent, who stayed in this world as a spirit. He activated a dangerous machina named Vegnagun, and Rikku, Paine and I destroyed it and Shuyin. When I returned to Besaid, they spirits of the Fayth on the Farplane resurrected Tidus as a reward for me saving the world yet again."

Shelinda could hardly believe what Yuna was saying. Shelinda looked at me and she spoke.

"You were… resurrected? You died in that battle?"

I looked at Yuna, who nodded her head very slightly.

"You won't believe me even if I tell you this. I was a dream of the Fayth. When we defeated Sin for good, the Fayth stopped their sleep. As they awoke and were released from their sleep, I faded away. I traveled to the Farplane, along with my father, Jecht, and Auron. And the rest is a blur. I don't know anything beyond that. Next thing I knew, I was underwater in Besaid."

Shelinda nodded and she smiled.

"I do believe you. So what are your plans for the future? Do you plan to join a Blitzball team? Are you and Yuna going to marry?"

Yuna looked up at me, a hot blush streaked across her face. I put my arm around her and I held her close to me.

"I do plan to join. I've already signed on with the Aurochs. And as for the future… We still have plenty of time in our lives. We're just going to live our lives to the fullest and make the most of every day. We don't have to rush into anything. Right Yuna?"

She looked up at me and she nodded.

"That's exactly right. We have our whole lives. Although at one point I do want a family."

I smiled and I kissed her rosy lips gently. Shelinda was beaming at us as the camera caught our passionate kiss. Shelinda smiled at us and she stood up. We followed her to our feet and she smiled.

"Would you two be interested in doing a new show together with us? We're going to be doing a live presentation of the opening Blitzball ceremony. I'd be honored if you'd join us. Sir Tidus, since you're with the Aurochs, can you maybe ask Sir Wakka to join us as well?"

I smiled and I nodded.

"I'll ask him. But drop the "Sir" stuff. Its just Tidus to you. Sir makes me feel old."

Shelinda nodded and she laughed.

"Very well Tidus. I'll come visit you on Besaid in about a month then to give you the details on the show. Thank you for giving us this interview."

I smiled and I slid my arm around Yuna's body. She looked up at me and I nuzzled her gently as Shelinda and the cameraman walked away, towards the Highroad. She looked up at me and she kissed me.

"Let's go home."

I nodded and we walked down to dock number five, where the SS Winno was waiting for us. We got on board and we went to a room below deck. We locked the door and we curled up on the bed together. Yuna pressed her back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She sat up and turned over to face me.

"Hey, do you ever think about the future?"

I was caught off guard by the question and I shook my head.

"Not really. I just want to focus on us right now."

Yuna pulled back some and she closed her eyes.

"I see a future where we're married, we have two kids and a house on the Moonflow."

I closed my eyes and I hugged her close to me.

"We can do that. It will take time. I'm just happy we're together now. We can have a child any time in the future."

Yuna nuzzled her face in my chest and I held her close.

"I know. I guess I'm just rushing headlong into stuff. Let's just get through Blitz season. Then we can talk about a family."

I smiled and I kissed her cheek.

"Sounds good. We should be just about back to Besaid now. Shall we go up on deck?"

Yuna nodded and we crossed the room to the door. We made our way up onto the deck. Besaid was coming into view and we smiled.

"Home at last. What a day eh?"

I said and she nodded. The ship pulled up onto the dock and we disembarked. We made our way down to the village and we quietly slipped into our home. Yuna lit the lamp and we changed into our night clothes. We had no problem changing in front of each other.

"I love you Tidus."

I crossed the room and I kissed her gently.

"I love you too Yuna."

We held each other for a very long time, and we went to the bed and we fell asleep in each other's arms once more.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Sphere Five: The Fates Awaken

A/N: Its been so long since I've updated this story. I apologize to you all. There will be at least two chapters a month of this story from now on. I've only written four chapters, and I have so much planned. With that said, this chapter will serve as the bridge that connects two parts of the story. New conflicts and old faces will surface. Here we go.

Sphere Five: The Fates Awaken

A month had passed since the interview. I opened my eyes to see Wakka standing over me, his arms crossed. I sat up and noticed Yuna wasn't in the house. Wakka sat on the armchair and he spoke.

"So you decided to play for us. Why not join the Goers? I know they'd be happy to take you on,ya."

I brushed back my hair and I grinned, aiming a playful punch at Wakka's shoulder. He grinned and I answered his question.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't want to play for those jokers. No, my home is here in Besaid; with Yuna and with the Aurochs. And besides, why play for the Goers, when our team has a new member?"

Wakka tilted his head to the side quizzically, as if he didn't know.

"Yuna is joining us. She didn't tell you?"

Wakka shook his head as a wide grin spread across his face.

"She never said a word to me about it. Wait til Jassu and the others hear about this eh?"

I sighed. _Where is she anyway?_ I thought to myself. Wakka stood up and he clapped my shoulder.

"Yuna's at the beach. Seems like someone is here for her."

I nodded and I dressed quickly. I grabbed my shoes and put them on halfway out the door. _Who could be here to see her? _I thought to myself, then I mentally slapped myself. _Who wouldn't be here to see the woman who saved Spira twice?_ I chuckled and I dashed through the mountain trail and through the jungle. I reached the beach only to see the SS Liki docked. A crowd of people was surrounding Yuna with all kinds of cameras and microphones jabbing in her face. I called out to her and she waved.

"Over here!"

She called out to me and I jogged across the familiar sandy shore to stand by her side. I smiled at her as she put her arm around my waist. The cameras aimed at my face and I felt the heat rise in my face. The reporters started asking questions at rapid paces. One question I caught was about Blitz.

"So you've joined the Aurochs? Do you have any plans for a win?"

I struck my trademark pose and I laughed.

"Do we plan to win? Of course!"

Yuna laid her head on my shoulder and she spoke.

"I'm joining the Aurochs as well. I'll be playing midfielder."

A gasp went up from the crowd.

"Lady Yuna is going to play Blitzball?"

The crowd started to murmur and gossip amongst themselves. Eventually Shelinda stepped forward.

"This is wonderful news! Actually, we're here today to talk to Sir Wakka about the opening ceremony."

I nodded and led the way into the village. Fiends were on the rise again. I had to keep the wolves and flans off of the reporters numerous times. It was through this I learned just how strong Yuna had become. She could hold her own with me easily. I grinned as we walked through the village gates. Wakka was standing at the door to his house, holding his son Vidina. He saw the crowd and he called Lulu out.

"Hey Lu. We got some guests."

Lulu poked her head out of the door and she smiled at Yuna.

"Too many to fit in the house it seems. Maybe we should talk outside."

Lulu stepped outside and she took her son from her husband. Shelinda then stepped forward and she spoke.

"Sir Wakka, I'm here today to ask about the Blitzball opening ceremony. The Aurochs are going to be competing and going for a victory, correct? And Lady Yuna is joining the team, which is excellent news."

Wakka crossed his arms and he nodded.

"We will be competing. As for victory, we'll see the best team in the final match."

Shelinda nodded and she called someone forward with a camera.

"Could we get a picture of all of you?"

Wakka nodded and looked at Lulu. The black mage nodded and the three of them bunched together. I stood next to Yuna, holding her hand. The cameraman snapped the photo as a smile crossed my lips. When the picture had been taken, Shelinda spoke with Wakka.

"The opening ceremony is in two weeks. We'll see you all there."

Shelinda and her entourage then left the village. Yuna let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me.

"I get so nervous when a camera is pointed at me." 

Wakka and I looked at each other and exchanged amused looks. Yuna caught us and she pushed us playfully.

"Its not funny."

She said with a playful pout. I looked up at the sky and spoke.

"Its a wonderful day today. I feel like going to the lagoon and swimming."

Yuna put her arms around me and whispered.

"I'll go too."

I turned my head to see that Wakka and Lulu had already left. I looked down at her and I nodded.

"That would be wonderful. Let's go get changed."

Yuna took my hand and she led me back to the house we shared. I usually just swam in my usual clothes, which were water resistant. Yuna insisted on me changing into swim trunks. She watched as I tried them on.

"They fit perfectly don't they?"

I nodded, feeling a burning sensation in my face. Yuna giggled and she cupped my cheeks, kissing me.

"Is it really embarrassing, changing in front of the woman you love?"

I grinned and kissed her back.

"Not really. Its just something I've yet to do."

Yuna hugged me and she whispered.

"I love you Tidus."

I hugged her back and whispered to her.

"I love you too Yuna."

She looked up at me and she smiled. She then opened her closet and she drew out her swim suit. She then whispered to me.

"Close your eyes."

She said and I closed them reluctantly. I could hear her movements. I then felt something warm and soft push against me. I heard her voice next and she spoke softly.

"Open your eyes love."

I complied and I saw her standing in front of me, dressed in a cream two piece. I smiled and held her hand.

"Shall we go love?"

I asked her and she walked with me all the way down to the lagoon. We dove in from the highest cliff and we swam under the waterfall.

"I love it here. We can stay here for as long as we want."

She whispered and I kissed her.

"Its our secret spot."

I said and she nodded. We stayed in the lagoon for a long time. It wasn't until the ground started to shake violently that we left.

"An earthquake?"

She asked incredulously. I had felt it too. It had lasted a long time, and it was too strong for a random quake.

"We need to get back to the village."

Yuna took my hand and we ran as fast as we possibly could. When we passed the village gates, I could smell sulfur in the air.

"Smells like eggs."

Yuna said. Sulfur did smell like rotten eggs, but this was different. People were running through the village and towards the jungle. Wakka's voice came from behind us.

"Are you two ok? That earthquake was too big to be normal, ya?"

I nodded and Wakka smiled grimly.

"It could have been Titan."

I cocked my head and asked a question.

"Titan?"

Wakka explained quickly.

"You remember Evrae? Well, long ago, each village had its own guardian. Besaid's was Titan. He controls the earth."

I closed my eyes and thought over what that meant.

"Sounds like an Aeon."

Yuna spoke then.

"Pretty much yes."

I opened my eyes and I looked at Wakka and Yuna.

"Where does Titan make his lair?"

Wakka grinned.

"Now you're talking. We have to stop the big guy. I'll go and get Lu and we'll meet at the cave in the jungle."

I nodded and I felt the reassuring weights of the Brotherhood and the Caladbolg on my back. Yuna was already ready. Yuna and I walked into the main path and headed for the jungle. I still didn't understand what this Titan was, but I knew it couldn't be left to keep causing earthquakes.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Sphere Six: The Power to Calm the Land

A/N: To all my fans who have been patient with this story, I thank you all. I mainly have time to write for one story, my Naruto story. But this chapter has been being planned for a month or so. I wanted to do the FFX fandom justice and get everything right. I want to be remembered not just as the author of Lavender Love, but as the author of a great FFX-2 story. That said, please enjoy the chapter, and as always, feedback is _very_ much welcome and appreciated. Thank you.

Sphere Six: The Power to Calm the Land

It seemed like days that Yuna and I had waited for Wakka and Lulu to arrive at the jungle cavern. I had never noticed it before, yet it seemed so well preserved. Yuna tugged at my arm. I had closed my eyes for only a second, listening to the wind blowing through the trees. I opened my eyes to see Wakka and Lulu emerging from the trees. Wakka motioned for us to follow. He led the way into the cave. We walked down for several minutes. Each second we traveled down, the heat became greater. Yuna whispered to me.

"Rikku, Paine and I came in here to look for a sphere once. We ended up fighting a dragon, and the sphere wasn't worth much gil, but we did use it as a dressphere."

I remembered her telling me this once before, but it brought something to my attention. The heat wasn't normal. We weren't more than a few hundred feet below the ground's surface. A bone chilling roar pierced the silence that had fallen. I froze instantly and my right hand darted to my sword. I spun on my heel. My gaze was met by a creature several times my height, and nearly quadruple my weight.

"The red carpet has teeth, it seems."

I muttered darkly, quoting Auron from the battle with Evrae two years prior. Yuna drew her pistols as I held the Caladbolg and Brotherhood in my hands. Wakka hesitated and he assumed his usual stance. A sound broke the air around us; the sound of falling stone. I turned my head to Wakka and I whispered.

"Go. Yuna and I can handle this. You need to get to Titan quickly. Before he collapses this cavern."

Wakka shook his head but Lulu pulled his arm.

"He's right. They can handle this. If we all stay here and Titan sinks the island, we'll all die, along with Vidina."

Wakka nodded and he clapped my shoulder.

"Both of you better come back alive and well."

I gave Wakka a thumbs up and the two of them ran in the opposite direction. Yuna smiled at me and I nodded. The dragon swung its tail at us, but it came so slow that we had no difficulties dodging. A sound like a cannon followed by an ear-shattering roar exploded into my ears. Yuna had shot the beast directly in the eyes, causing it to stagger. I seized my chance. Using my natural flexibility, I swung the Caladbolg in an arc, striking the dragon's abdomen. The blow bounced off harmlessly. Dumbfounded, I stood there as the dragon recovered. The eyes were fully healed.

"It... it regenerated?"

Yuna shot it again and again in the eyes, buying me time to escape. I climbed to my feet and charged up an Energy Rain attack. Yuna was faster. I heard her voice behind me.

"Icy wrath, freeze the foe! Blizzaga!"

From my right side, I saw Yuna's Nirvana staff shoot forward. The dragon froze and roared in pain as a field of ice surrounded it. The dragon was weakened and injured, but still living. I ran forward before my brain could give the orders. Using the ice to bound forward, I leaped to the dragon's head and stabbed the fiend in its eyes repeatedly with the Brotherhood.

The fiend raged and convulsed violently, trying to dislodge me. With all my focus, I stood and held the Caladbolg high in the air in both my hands. The sword dropped and pierced the fiend's brain, slaying it. I could feel the life ebbing from the great beast. Being a fiend, it collapsed and burst into a shower of pyreflies. I could feel the strain taking its toll on me. I replaced my swords on my back and wiped sweat from my brow. Yuna and I ran as fast as we could in the direction Wakka and Lulu had. I spoke to Yuna as we ran.

"So is this Titan that powerful? He could sink Besaid?"

Yuna nodded and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Wakka and Lulu had their backs to the wall. A creature that looked almost human was holding a boulder high above its head, aimed at Wakka and Lulu. Yuna shot the creature in the shoulder, causing it to roar. A voice flashed through my mind, loud and commanding.

"**Humans? I'll not let thee taketh mine Glyph. Never again!"**

Wakka slumped down and he stammered.

"Glyph? You mean a Summoning Rune?"

Titan roared again and he spoke.

"**Summoning Rune? I know not of which thou speakest. Scions of the Gods are bound by Glyphs and serve those whom can best us in battle. Dost thou wish to prove thine strength against me?"**

Before I could think twice, I pointed the Caladbolg at Titan.

"Take your best shot."

Titan set the boulder down and he limbered his arms before speaking.

"**Thou art brave mortal. Tell me thy name before we do battle."**

I grinned and held my swords at the ready.

"Tidus."

Titan cracked his knuckles and nodded almost humanly.

"**Very well. The first to land a blow shall be declared the victor of this contest. I've no wish to kill you. I am impressed by your resolve, Tidus."**

I nodded as Titan planted his feet firmly in the solid earth. He lunged forward at a speed that was incredible for his sheer size. Titan threw a punch at me, which I dodged by a hair. I countered by swinging the Caladbolg in an arc, which the Scion dodged easily. Titan punched the ground with both his hands, digging his fingers under. With a great cry, Titan unearthed a great slab of rock and soil. The creature then slammed his fist into the ground, causing the slab to erupt into a rain of jagged rocks and soil.

"**My Anger of the Land. None who have seen this technique have ever defeated me."**

Titan then darted forward and threw his right fist forward. I dodged it, yet Titan continued to attack. His punches grew faster with every blow. I found it harder and harder to dart and weave through the blows as time went on. The creature never seemed to tire or expend energy. It was hard to find an opening to attack. The next minute I had my back to the wall. Titan had me cornered. In desperation I kicked my leg out and slid. Titan punched the wall a second later , causing the roof to cave slightly. I took my chance and slashed upward, slashing Titan's back. The creature dropped to his knee and he turned back to look at me.

"**Well done mortal. Thou art the first to best me in over a thousand years. Thy skill is as impressive as his. You have earned the right to my Glyph. It can be given freely to another, but once I have been summoned, my Glyph will be bound to that person's soul. Thou hast come to end my anger, and thou hast done well. Seek my brother Scions, for the world will soon be in peril once more. Fare thee well, child of Zanarkand."**

All of us stood dumbfounded and we said the same words at the same time as a flash of golden light lit the room.

"World in peril?"

Before anyone could answer, I felt a warmth envelop me. I heard a soft voice in my mind.

"**Seek out the Leviathan in the seas near Baaj Temple. His power will surely be a great addition to your own."**

I nodded and I sighed.

"Let's get out of here."

I said. No one objected. It had been a long day, and we were all tired. I noticed a shining symbol on the back of my right hand. I touched it and I smiled. Titan had bonded with me, and if I chose not to give it away, his power would add to my own. Yuna held my hand as we walked. We talked about many things, but my mind was too warped to think. All I could think about was my bed. When we reached the village, Wakka and Lulu returned to their home, as did Yuna and I. Yuna spoke to me once we were behind closed doors.

"You really are special. You calmed a Scion."

I smiled and sat on the bed.

"We had heard of the Scions before in Zanarkand. There were nine of them. Titan was the strongest physically, and represented the power of earth."

Yuna smiled and she stroked my cheek softly.

"Get some rest. I'll make something for you to eat, so take a short nap."

I nodded in agreement. I laid my head on the pillow and was soon fast asleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Sphere Seven: Power of the Seas

A/N: Been a while, I realize. Like I said in the last chapter, I want to get this story right. I don't have much to say, so let's just jump in shall we?

Sphere Seven: Power of the Seas

I don't remember much about what led to this moment in time, We had just calmed the Titan. I could feel his power coursing through my body. I slept until the scent of cooked beef entered my nostrils. Yuna gently shook me awake and she placed a kiss on my cheek. I heard her gentle voice in my left ear.

"Wake up love. I have a surprise for you."

I opened my eyes groggily, still drained from the battle with the dragon and with Titan. I saw Yuna's bare arms and legs and I smiled. Yuna sat down on the bed next to me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

She whispered and I instinctively put my arm around her. She stroked my face and I closed my eyes.

"I love you too."

I said and she giggled.

"Let's go down to Kilika tomorrow."

I couldn't refuse her anything. I nodded and my mind drifted back to the surprise she mentioned. All trace of the beef odor had vanished from my mind. Yuna sat a plate of food down in front of me and she kissed my lips.

"I made this for you. I hope you like it."

She said and I could feel my eyes tearing up. _To think she even cooks for me. I'm so blessed._ I wiped my eyes dry and I kissed Yuna's lips.

"Let's eat it together."

Yuna smiled and she packed more food onto the plate. I could detect the scents of potatoes and beans to go with the beef. We ate together in peace, stealing occasional bites of food from each other. We laughed and had a good time, until the sun went down. Yuna then turned over on our bed and she patted the spot next to her.

"Hold me."

She whispered and I swiftly obliged. Soon, we were both asleep.

* * *

The night passed swiftly. We were awakened by the sound of the tropical birds singing. Yuna jostled me awake and she smiled.

"Let's go down to the beach. We're taking the Liki."

Yuna whispered to me. I fumbled for my shirt and drew it on. I had grown accustomed to sleeping without a shirt. Gone were the days that I wore my Abes uniform. I drew my shirt over my head and rolled off the bed to my feet. Together, we walked down the main trail that led to Besaid's beach. The SS Liki was there, waiting for all the passengers to board. Once Yuna and I had planted our feet on the deck of the ship, the bridge was raised and the engines started. One thing I had noticed since being returned was that chocobos were no longer used for powering ships. The al Bhed had developed a steam engine, allowing the ships to move both faster and more efficiently. The Liki was the first ship to be outfitted with the engine. However, the seas had become much more dangerous in recent times, due to the presence of fiends. The trip went smoothly, until we were about halfway to Kilika. Yuna tugged my arm and pointed up.

"Look at the clouds."

I looked up to see the sky growing dark. The clouds had gathered and the heavens rumbled. Lightning struck, and thunder boomed in the distance. The seas began to churn violently, tossing the Liki like a rag doll. A whirlpool began to form in the sea, and from it rose a creature unlike anything I had ever seen. It was like a snake, except for two wings on the sides of its head. It was all blue, with red over its mouth. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my right hand, and Titan's voice roared into my mind.

"**Leviathan!"**

I dropped to my knees, feeling an intense pressure in the back on my mind. I looked up at the Great Sea King and I drew my sword. Yuna was already in action, her twin guns drawn and loaded.

"Ready?"

She asked and I nodded. Before we could move, a familiar voice rang out from behind us.

"Oh, you guys are no fun. Let me help too!"

I turned to see Rikku standing beside us. I opened my mouth to speak to her, but she was already in her battle stance.

"Let's get this guy."

Yuna said. I nodded as Leviathan dove beneath the waves. Using my natural speed and strength, I followed the water dragon under the sea. Leviathan was at home in the water, but so was I. Yuna and Rikku were beside me. Leviathan opened his mouth and shot a jet of water at me. I dodged it easily, but it hit a nearby rock, which shattered. _If one of those hits me, I'm done for._ Just then I heard a voice in my mind.

"**Tis been quite some time since a mortal attempted to defeat me. Why be thine names, humans?"**

I looked around my eyes locked on Leviathan. It was speaking to us. I spoke my name, as did Yuna and Rikku. Leviathan nodded almost humanly.

"**I see. So thou art the ones Titan told me of."**

I tried something I hadn't thought of until now.

"**Why are you attacking ships?"**

I heard Leviathan laugh.

"**I am just serving my brethren of the sea. If thou thinkest thou can stop me, try. If thou can defeat me, I'll join with thou."**

I nodded and I swam forward and swung my sword at the beast's eyes. Leviathan screamed as the blade pierced into his right eye. Yuna had fired a special bullet into his left eye, blinding the beast. Rikku charged up a Thunder spell and she let it fly, striking the beast in the abdomen. Leviathan sunk to the bottom of the sea. I turned to Rikku and I pressed the back of my right hand to hers. I felt a sharp pain in my hand as the Glyph tore itself free and laid itself on Rikku's hand. Rikku nodded and she dove down to the bottom of the sea where Leviathan rested. She pushed her right hand onto the floor and she cried out. The sea floor shook and it parted violently. From the sea floor rose Titan, in his full form. Titan gripped the sea floor and he heaved it forward. Leviathan was trapped under the earth and he cried out loudly into our minds as Titan disappeared.

"**Well done brave humans. Thou hast discovered the weakness I so grudgingly protect. Which among you will receive my power, the power of the seas?"**

Yuna pushed me forward and I nodded. Leviathan's body erupted into a ethereal water dragon shape and it encircled me. The dragon pierced into my chest and I felt a warmth envelop me. I could hear Leviathan's voice in my head.

"**Go forth my champion. Thou can summon me any time by simply by invoking my name."**

Leviathan's voice then faded. A column of water shot us back onto the ship. The storm had passed, and the journey continued. I felt sleepy. Yuna held onto me, and I whispered.

"I'm going to go lay down. Come get me when we reach Kilika."

Yuna took my hand and she led me to the cabins. Yuna laid down on the bed with me and I fell asleep instantly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
